Junior the Hero Writer interviews free! cast
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: This time JTHW reviews one of the worst anime sh*t I've ever "barely" seen... I didn't really watch it much I mean I tried to but... *sigh* who even cares? Does any of you even read my stories?


Junior the Hero Writer Stuff part 2

JTHW: hello everybody welcome back last time you saw me interview the cast from Highschool of the dead in this next clip you'll see me interview… Ugh just look

Clip begins to play and show Junior sitting at his desk pinching his nose as the cast from: free iwatobi swim club just stand there

JTHW: ugh… Let's just get this over with… Now that we've all got to know each other let's get on with the review and uh mister "Haruka Nanase" also known as the main protagonist it says here that you love to swim now is that true?

Haruka: yes

JTHW: … Ok, and I haven't really seen your show but I do have realized that you haven't smiled… Not once has I ever seen you smiled are you unhappy with your life?

Haruka: no

JTHW: … And people say I need to explain more but anyway uh mister "Makoto Tachibana" you are Haruka's best friend correct?

Makoto: yes it's true

JTHW: so what can you tell me about Haruka? Considering he doesn't talk much

Makoto: well Haruka's a very nice guy and a good friend

JTHW: I see and I tell me about Haruka when he swims or something

Makoto: well as we all know he just LOVES the water

JTHW: so much that he contains some water ability?

Makoto: um no

JTHW: oh… Well then does any one of you have any special powers or something?

Nagisa: I wish we did! It would be great!

JTHW: … Can any of you at least fight?

Rei: why would we need to ever do that?

JTHW: … Hold on a sec (takes a look at some papers)… Oh… It says here that your show is a "splice of life" kind of anime… For f*ck sake

Rei: is that a problem?

JTHW: no, no you know what? I don't even care at least it's not some fan service thing since there are barely any girls in your show all there mostly is are… Men… Hold on (pushes a button then clips shows of all the fan service they did in the show)… Oh sweet Jesus the whole thing is a fan service for girls… But forget it I'm sure we can work this out I'm so "RinMatsuoka" can you tell me about those razor sharp teeth? What's the story behind that?

Rin: well I just filed them like this

JTHW: why? So you can be like a shark?

Rin: in a way yes

JTHW: ok and I'm also aware that you and Haruka are "rivals?" now what can you tell me about that?

Rin: well it all started when we were kids we were teammates for a swimming team back in elementary school we were great friends until years until in high school Haruka beat me in a race

JTHW: … He beat you in a race? That's it?

JTHW: well also he sort of… Changed

JTWH: I see and um going back to Haruka what can you tell me about his love of water

Makoto: well this may be a little embarrassing to say but since everyone knows about it since we're apparently a tv show here he loves it so much he strips down

JTHW: ah so he gets in it bathing suit?

Makoto: no I mean he STRIPS down

JTHW: ah in his underwear that's not TOO bad

Makoto: no… STRIPS DOWN

JTHW: … Wait so you mean… "Naked?" like in the nude? With no clothing at all?

Makoto: yes

JTWH: … Haruka? Do you have some water fetish?

Makoto: well-

JTHW: nooo nonono I want Haruka to answer this

Haruka: …

JTHW: …

Haruka: … Yes

JTHW: … Ah I see… Well at least he doesn't do it in public right?

Nagisa: well actually there was this one time with the fish tank

JTHW: … Ok give me a sec (begins typing on his keyboard) Haruka… Fish tank

Then a clip shows Haruka stripping down and trying to get in a fish tank then it stops

JTHW: ….

Makoto: … It's not that bad right?

JTHW: get the f*ck out of my office

Nagisa: wait! I'm sure it's not that bad! I'm sure the characters from the shows you like get naked too can't you at least give us a chance?

JTHW: ….

Nagisa: (smiles in the cutest way)

JTHW: … We both may be the same gender but someday I'm gonna f*ck you

Nagisa: *blush* w-what?

JTHW: yep just grab a condom and f*ck you right in the ass cause you're f*cking adorable

Nagisa: (blushes like crazy) eep!

JTHW: but no seriously get out and I'll think about it

Rei: well thank you for-

JTHW: just leave (pushes a button)

A portal appears and they leave

JTHW: … Who the f*ck watches that show?

End of part 2

Next time on JTHW interviews

JTHW: (just stares at the cast of Boku no Pico)….

Pico: …. Hi!

JTHW: nope! (Jumps out the window without even opening it)

And for the record I'm not really going to do this it was just a joke so don't expect me to review Boku no who gives a sh*t


End file.
